OOC Guild Introduction
First of all, welcome to the Khazari Empire! This guild has a heavy custom lore behind it. Our intentions with it is to take the Troll lore to a lore perspective and not a gameplay perspective. If WoW were to be pure lore, then Azeroth would already be in the hands of the Trolls. Seeing as they're the most powerful race on Azeroth, due to their natural regeneration, Loas and their mysterious Voodoo. The guild itself has been around for a few years and is currently one of the oldest guilds still active and around. We will do our best to provide quality Troll roleplay. Wether it is imperial, old school, arena, village or whatever roleplay settings we may be able to bring you! IC Leaders *Grand Emperor: Rala'Khan Shadowaxe *Grand Emperor's advisor: Vorillj Jang'Rokh Vol'Khan *Zandalari Emperor & Dark Prophet: King Rastakhan & Dark Prophet Zul *Amani Emperor: Kazra'jin *Gurubashi Emperor: Dor'kuraz Atal'vallah *Drakkari Emperors: Frost King Malakk & Frost King Jog'mo ('The Tundra Champion') *Farraki Emperors: Sul the Sandcrawler of Zul'Serral (Silithus) & Ukal Sandscalp of Zul'Farrak (Tanaris). OOC Leaders *Guild Leader: Rala'Khan Shadowaxe / Nick **Co-Leader: Vorillj Jang'Rokh Vol'Khan / Matt ***Main Officers: Dor'kuraz Atal'vallah / Byron Kazra'jin / Filip 'The Tundra Champion' / Tyler ***Officers: Bazu 'Zul'Fon' Headshrinker Voraka Zin'Rah Bloodlord Rakshari (Vorillj) Fazari (Vorillj) 'The White Vulture' Tzulu (Rala'Khan) Zatzhe Vuzazagi Vikjon Zul'jang Good to know OOCly & ICly *Rala'Khan Shadowaxe is one of the remaining Dark Trolls. *Vorillj Jang'Rokh Vol'Khan is a Demi-Loa and student of King Rastakhan. Characters with a connection to the Spirit Realm will feel a slight disturbance around them when the Demi-Loa is in their presence. Those without a connection would still feel a shift in the wind, yet not as much as a Spiritbinder for example. * 'The Tundra Champion' / Frost King Jog'mo is a Glacial Troll, an Ice Troll subspecies that average about 2 feet taller than their Ice Troll bretheren. Which results in about 12 feet upright. * Vorillj / Rakshari / Fazari / Matt can help you get a pin-point scale for your character's height using feet and inch measurements with .gps. * Classes can be hard to decide on when it comes to a new character, so if you have any questions just ask Vorillj / Matt, Rala'Khan or any other officer and they'll gladly help you if you cannot find enough information about a class, wether an NPC class, RPG or Classic. We'll be there to help. Examples are: Voodoomancer, Venomancer, Dinomancer, Hexxer, Arcanital, Zealot, Blood Guard, Bloodlord, Blood Drinker, Spearanger, Firespear and many, many more. * Zandalar has not sunk into the depths of the ocean, so Deathwing making it go "boom" is not something that exists in our lore. * King Rastakhan and Zul are on good terms and work together to secure a good future for the Zandalari and the rest of Trollkind. Ingame scales By using Matt's method, we found out that a scale 1 Jungle Troll is only 6'4. The correct scale for a slouching Jungle Troll is 1.125. If you have a morph that doesn't work similar to scaling a playable model, then contact Vorillj / Rakshari / Fazari / Matt and he'll help you get everything set up. Ingame rules *Do not form friendships with non-Trolls. If you're caught doing this, then you'll get a warning at first. If it continues, then you will be removed both ICly and OOCly from the guild. Depending on the severity, we even may hunt down you character and have him/her killed in our lore. Thus you cannot join our phases when we host. Unless you've gotten a namechange for example. *Each Empire has their own set of rules when it comes to their lands. Respect the Empire that is influental in the area you're in or you will face IC trials that may lead to your character's death depending on severity of the disrespect. Some have more tolerance than others, but do not push people's limits. For example, if you're at the Gurubashi Arena then the rules are set by the Gurubashi. If you do not follow those rules, then you disrespect the Gurubashi and in turn you disrespect all of the Empire. We cannot have people act that way and you will be put down, one way or another. Or if you're in Zul'Aman and throw insults towards generals or the Emperor yourself, then you will most likely face certain death. Short summary of lore about Khazari Empire's current status in the world Guild goals IC and OOC In-Character Goals * √ Unite the Empires and the tribes. * √ Form an unstoppable force. * √ Reclaim lands surrounding Zul'Gurub, Zul'Aman, Zul'Farrak & Zul'Drak * Reclaim all of Azeroth * Decimate the leaders of the Alliance and Horde. Out-of-Character Goals *To provide quality Troll roleplay and story/lore. Wether an imperial style or good ol' Troll village roleplay. *Have people meet new friends and hopefully form a large family that'll last for a long while. Those who want to are very welcomed to join. Have any questions? Then either post them on this page. Make an account to do so unless you have one already, it would be best and prefered if your main character's name would be used. Or Contact Vorillj / Matt (skype = mattias.tq, the Swedish dude), Rala'Khan or any other officer. If they do not know, they may redirect you to me(Vorillj) or Rala'Khan depending on who's online. We also have a Skype group for those who want to join that. Simply add my skype, mattias.tq and tell me your character's name and I'll pull ya'll in. Thanks for joining the guild! And I hope you'll enjoy your stay.